X & Y Legends: Ultimate Masters
by Ecrilthir
Summary: In the World of Pokémon, there are those that call themselves Pokémon Masters, the strongest trainers of all, but can even they stand up to a force older than time itself?
1. Chapter 1: Master's Gathering

**This is an OC story and an AU one, biased on a group of my friends (Please note this was on a separate Profile, however I got rid of that one and am merging it into this on**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Master's Gathering.<strong>

* * *

><p>Among the many beings of this world, there exists the human's that call themselves the Pokémon Masters. These Masters each helped rule the Region, guiding the Council that ran the region, they each had a seat of great Importance, and they even outranked the Champion.<p>

But to become a Master they had to pass the 18 Trails before even close to earning the title. They would then take their throne in an Ancient tower of their Element. Each region had its own tower's which are spread across the region, only the Masters of that region know the location and the way to enter the ancient towers.

Each Master was beyond powerful, they had been known to take out entire Elite Four's with a single Pokémon and then best the Champion with that very same Pokémon, never healing, never resting, never relenting until the job was done.

The Masters often added in stopping crime syndicates, though they did not fight them head on, they still stood alongside their allies and were ready to aid if the chosen hero failed. Though they had not yet been called upon.

In Hoenn, a young women walked out of her tower, looking up at it, she was the Psychic Master of Hoenn, one of the Strongest Trainers in the world and former Champion of Sinnoh, her name was Billie. She wore a white robe with a white hood along with a pair of white boots. She walked gracefully around the towers gardens, a small cream and orange Pokémon chasing behind her.

She frowned as she saw another trainer standing nearby, he wore a black jacket that had many marks and cuts in, a red T-shirt poked out from underneath, a pair of black jeans and black training boots, he also had a long flowing black cape that was tied around his neck with a gold chain, Billie walked over to him, the small Pokémon vanishing back to the tower it now called home.

"Damien, Dragon Master of Hoenn, why have you come here?" Billie asked, looking upon him with distaste.

"I came here to see my favourite fellow Pokémon Master" Damien replied,

"And the real reason?" Billie asked

"I came to finally find out which of us is the strongest Trainer" Damien replied, a superior smirk on his face,

"If you wish defeat upon you, then who am I to argue?" Billie asked, Picking up one of her Pokéball's on her waist,

"Go Salamance!" Damien called and the Large Dragon burst forth,

"Go for it Gallade!" Billie smiled as the Psychic Pokémon burst forth,

"Salamance, set this off with an Outrage!" Damien smirked and the Dragon charged forwards, it slammed into Gallade and sent it flying back,

"Gallade, return fire with Night Slash!" Billie called and Gallade immediately recovered, landing on the ground as one blade upon its arm grew dark and it charged forward slamming into Salamance, which roared in pain

"Salamance, hit it again with Outrage, this time, full power!" Damien ordered and Salamance roared, leaping forward once more and slashing a full power Outrage at Gallade, sending it flying again, Billie scowled and then smirked,

"Gallade, while in the air, use Sword Dance!" Billie called and Gallade created the false swords which faded at once, and as he landed on the ground, Billie added "Now, use Psycho Boost!"

The Psychic Pokémon leapt into its most powerful attack, boosted by its type it slammed arm first into Salamance, sending it crashing into the ground.

"Salamance, you okay?" Damien asked and Salamance climbed up and nodded, "Then continue your attack!"

For the third time, Salamance leapt forward and crashed into Gallade, knocking it backwards, but this time Gallade did not fly into the air, showing that Salamance was far weaker than his opponent.

"Salamance, hit him once more with Rock Slide!" Damien called and Salamance roared, three rocks falling from above, two slamming into Salamance himself and then one headed for Gallade, which cut it in half.

"Dam, Salamance was confused... Should have guessed that Pierce's advice would prove false!" Damien scowled, as he looked at Salamance,

"Gallade, finish this match with Dark Slash!" Billie called, and Gallade ran forward, slamming into Salamance, which crashed to the ground, a cloud of dust sprung up around it and as the dust cleared, it was obvious Salamance had fainted.

"Return!" both Masters called, Damien was scowling while Billie had a small smile on her face

"Go Dragonite!" Damien called, and the large golden Dragon burst forth. It roared impressively and anyone but a Pokémon Master would have cowered.

"Take the field Espeon!" Billie smirked, as the psychic cat appeared,

"Espeon, use Psychic!" Billie commanded at once, and a wave of pure energy was sent at Dragonite, it barely left a mark upon the large Dragon.

"Dragonite, send this cat back where it came from with Dragon Tail!" Damien ordered and the Dragon leapt forward and its tail glowed purple and it slammed into Espeon, sending it flying back into its Pokéball.

"So, your boing to fight like that huh?" Billie asked, "Then It's time for me to bring the ultimate Pokémon of my team, Go for it my old friend, Mew!"

Mew appeared and floated in the air and looked over at its foe, "Dragonite, Use Outrage, knock it out of this battle!"

"Oh, I rather think I'll be doing the knocking out around here" A Deep malevolent voice spoke and the two masters turned and faced an Orb of Pure Darkness hovering above them,

""What in the name of Arceus is that thing?" Damien asked, looking at the orb

"I'm not sure, I can't tell what it is" Billie replied,

"I am your end, mere mortals" The Voice from the orb sounded once more as it sent a thousand shots of darkness at Mew and Dragonite,

"Mew, Use Ice Beam!" Billie called, and some of the shots froze and shattered, but the remaining attacks hit home and dealt some serious damage

"Dragonite, Use Outrage on that thing!" Damien called, the gold Dragon launched itself up and slammed into the orb,

"Impressive mortals, you managed to hit my orb, now it is time for me to finish your Pokémon, and then finish you as well!" The Orb spoke again, "Even if you send out everything you have to fight me it will not be enough, I know for what my sister entrusted you with, but even they cannot save you!"

"What should we do?" Damien asked,

"If he wants all we've got with us, then he shall get it!" Billie smirk, "Go for it, Gallade, Alakazam, Espeon, Metagross and Reuniclus!"

"Alright, face my draconic fury!" Damien smirked, "Say hello to Flygon, MegaAmpharos, Hydreigon and my mighty Latios!"

The ten Pokémon roared and looked at the orb,

"Full power, Mew, use Ice Beam! Gallade, time for a Night Slash! Alakazam, use Shadow Ball, Espeon use Psychic, Metagross, use Meter Mash! And Reuniclus use Thunder!" Billie Ordered, The six Pokémon leapt forward and attacked The Orb, it didn't leave a scratch.

"Flygon, use Stone Edge. MegaAmpharos, use Signal Beam. Hydreigon, use Dragon Rush. Latios, use Shadow Ball!" Damien called, and the five Dragon's slammed into The Orb, but much like the Psychic Masters, it did nothing.

"We're not even scratching the surface of it!" Damien frowned, looking at the Orb.

"We need a new plan!" Billie called, looking at Damien,

"There is no power that can hold me, no power that can best me, and no power that can break the shell that contains me" The Orb spoke firmly and coldly, "Now face my Judgement!"

A bright darkness started to shine and eighteen colours burst forth from it. Each splitting off into a thousand seeds of darkness that slammed into the ten Pokémon and blasted them back into the Psychic tower, defeating them all with ease.

"Return all of you!" Billie and Damien called together looking over at the large Orb.

"Now you perish!" the Orb called, another attack of bright darkness appeared again, and then they split into the eighteen colours and then shot at the two Pokémon Masters, "So Long Plate Bearers"

In the other regions, figures arouse as an item in their bag started to shake, they all frowned and looked to the sky, what did she want of them, they who had passed her trial to take part of her power for themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>And there's the chapter!<strong>

**Did Damien and Billie survive The Orb's assault?**

**Find out Next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

**Eap... the others didn't like the cliffy, so I had to write the second one pronto... hope this appease them, and anyone else who reads it! **

**Hope You Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: The Plan.<strong>

* * *

><p>As the Darkness flew toward Billie and Damien, the two cowered and prepared for the end, until two bright lights shone from their towers, one a pinky-purple and the other of royal red, the two objects flew in front of Billie and Damien, protecting them from the attack, they then glowed bright white and sent a wave of energy at the orb,<p>

"What is this?" The Orb screeched as its own power was used against it.

"The Plates..." Billie and Damien spoke softly looking up at the two objects, The Draco Plate and The Mind Plate, They flew down and landed into their masters hands, who looked up at the Orb.

"We're protected from you as long as we bare these Plates you foul creature" Billie spoke to the orb,

"So you are, for now, pray to your Arceus that we won't meet again, as I know, I shall be the only one to survive" The Orb Growled before shrinking and vanishing,

"Now what?" Billie asked,

"That thing is going to keep attacking and killing people, we need to stop it!" Damien scowled,

"We're no match for that thing!" Billie frowned looking as if the Dragon master had gone mad.

"Maybe the two of us aren't but there are other masters in the world right?" Damien smirked,

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" Billie asked looking at him,

"We get a group of them, and we kick. his. backside." Damien nodded,

"I'm in, he's due some serious payback for what he did!" Billie smiled, then looked to her tower, "I need to get something from my tower, and I shall be back"

Billie then rushed off and ran inside her tower, Damien looked around, thinking of all the masters in the world, how would they pick which Masters would be the best to help?

Damien knew of three other Masters he'd want by his side at once though, they had passed the trials alongside him, though they took up seats in other regions, he knew their raw power exceeded even that of legendary Pokémon and Trainers, these three were the Electric Master of Kanto, Chris, The Fire Master of Johto, PC and the Dark Master of Johto, Ryan.

He smiled, those three's determination and skill had made them more dangerous than anyone in the world, he also remembered once talking with them recently, when they mentioned they had recovered an ancient artefact of great power to their type, Damien instantly knew what this meant, the Zap Plate, Flame Plate and Dread Plate had been recovered.

He looked over at the tower and wondered what was taking Billie so long, so after checking no-one was around, he walked towards the tower and then inside, looking around he found no sign of the Psychic Master, so he continued his walk through the tower, eventually reaching the very peak where he found Billie looking through some files,

"What in the name of Arceus are you doing?" Damien asked and Billie glared at him,

"Trying to see which Masters we should have join us, so far I have three" Billie through Damien three files, and he opened the first,

_Name: Rowan._

_Steel Master of Unova._

_Personal Report: Pokémon Master Rowan has been known to be as cold as steel, yet as calm as the ocean. He remains calm and collected through his training and will defeat any opponent that comes his way, he has also been known to use traps to defeat opponents (such as Stealth Rock and Spikes), his team is well built, but as like all (par 2) steel types, he still needs to find a way to beat the Weakness of Steel, Speed. – Alder, Ex-Champion of Unova._

"Really a Steel Master?" Damien asked,

"We need someone that can help to hold the path open, he is the best Steel Master in the world" Billie replied, "check his team"

Damien sighed and looked through the list of Pokémon, his eyebrow's rising at one of them, "Fine, he's in. Next?"

Billie slid the file over the table to Damien who picked it up.

_Name: Pierce._

_Normal Master of Hoenn._

_Personal Report: Master Pierce of Hoenn has been known to be highly opinionated and will stick to them, his rash nature can lead to complications when paired with someone of opposite view points or trainers that mock the Pokémon he uses…. Yet they do this too their peril, as though his Pokémon are Normal, he Is far from Normal strength! – Steven Stone, Ex-Champion of Hoenn._

"No way in this world will I work with him, ever!" Damien scowled dropping the file on the table,

"Why not?" Billie asked,

"That guy keeps giving me lousy advice, like: Give your Pokémon a Rawrst Berry, it'll stop the confusion..." Damien scowled,

"Then maybe you shouldn't listen to his advice" Billie smirked, "He's in, no buts"

"Fine, I get the next one then!" Damien scowled, looking through the files until he came across a trio of familiar names, he slide one to Billie who picked it up.

_Name: Ryan._

_Dark Master of Johto._

_Personal Report: Pokémon Master Ryan, Victor of the Johto League and reported best Dark Trainer in the entire world. He often seeks friendship, yet he travels alone due to his inability to trust other trainers to watch his back, the reasoning for this is currently unknown, though it is believed to be linked to his brother (See Notes), His Dark Types are more than a match for nearly every trainer and can even deal with most Champions and Elite Four Members – Red, Rouge Champion of Kanto._

"How'd he get RED to write his report?" Billie asked with an air of bitterness.

"He bested Red once and Red wrote his ONLY report, editing it when he became a Pokémon Master" Damien replied, looking over at Billie who was reading through all the note,

"Lucky son of a Arcanine" Billie scowled placing the report in the 'IN' pile.

"What about this one?" Damien asked Billie, still holding two reports back from her eagle eyes.

Billie grabbed it and looked down at the name,

_Name: Jesse_

_Fight Master of Hoenn._

_Personal Report: 'Pokémon Master Jesse Is a Powerful yet Inexperienced Trainer in the true art of battling, his Pokémon choices reflect this, though he makes the most of every small slip up you can make, he's strategically strong and can often take his time coming up with a plan of attack, when he does his attack's will hit hard and make you rethink your entire plan' – Wallace, Champion of Hoenn._

"Him? the one who goes around fighting with his Pokémon in the streets?" Billie asked,

"Yes, Him" Damien replied, "Look at his team, look at his experience, Wallace is a prat, we both know that, he'd call Brendan, May and Wally inexperienced if they had a report"

"True" Billie shrugged, placing the file along with the others.

"And these two?" Damien asked, passing over his acquaintances files.

Billie opened the first,

_Name: PC_

_Fire Master of Johto._

_Personal Report: Pokémon Master PC of Johto uses a Fire offensive team and Knows how to use it, He is slightly rebellious and has a temper that can rival the heat of his Charizard's Flame, this can be tamed over time but like a well burning blaze, it cannot be put out forever, his strength was enough to overpower all of my Water Pokémon with ease, showing that Water may put out the flame, but PC's flame will boil water! – Wallace, Champion of Hoenn._

"I like that, Wallace got beat by a fire type user... ha! that'll teach him!" Billie smirked, "And I think we need a bit of Firepower behind us"

"That was honestly the lamest joke I have ever heard" Damien replied, placing PC's file along with the others that they wanted.

"Hey lookie what I found, your file... now time for some payback!" Billie smirked, and opened the file.

_Name: Damien._

_Dragon Master of Hoenn._

_Personal Report: Pokémon Master Damien has trained with his Dragons from an early age and can even rival the power of Legendary Trainers such as Dawn Berlitz (See File: Galactic Crisis In Sinnoh), he has trained alongside myself to make his Pokémon practically immune to the Ice types that bane a Dragon-users life, yet he still has to find a way to defeat the Fairy type, however with his skill I think that he will find this in a short while – Cynthia, Former Champion Of Sinnoh._

"Huh... Cynthia wrote yours did she? Out of all the Trainers that trained with me, she undoubtly did the best" Billie smirked,

"Wait a second, YOU trained CYNTHIA?!" Damien asked,

"Back when I was Sinnoh Champion" Billie shrugged, then she noticed the next file that Damien had sent over to her,

_Name: Chris_

_Electric Master of Kanto._

_Personal Report: Pokémon Master Chris is a lone individual, preferring to stand and watch than get involved, his tactics are shocking to say the least (no Pun intentional), for he uses his Pokémon's brute power to defeat his opponents, though he does use tactics to face many of his opponents he can often trick people into thinking they have an advantage even though they have just fallen into a trap of Thunder – Samuel Oak, Kanto Regional Professor_

"You really want him? He's a lone warrior" Billie asked, looking confused,

"I know he's odd, but I've seen his raw strength and you'd be hard pushed to find another Master that has the same amount of electrical energy" Damien argued,

"I'm not sure, I wonder how he did in the trials?" Billie looked at down at the files and frowned,

"He did them all in a day, like me, PC and Ryan, we ran them as a quartet" Damien replied,

"You beat the trails in a day too?" Billie asked, placing the file on the pile "Yay! I'm not weird anymore"

"Jury's out on that" Damien muttered to himself, as he picked up another file before throwing it behind him.

The two continued looking through the files dropping most of them until two remained, Damien grabbed one and smirked,

_Name: Billie_

_Psychic Master of Hoenn._

_Personal Report: Pokémon Master Billie has a vast knowledge which she uses in battle to gain an advantage before the first move has even been made, her cunning nature allows her to gain an advantage in both battles and arguments and can even find ways to best types that have a great type advantage on her Pokémon, she uses her Pokémon to the max effect, backing her opponent into a corner, before defeating them – Steven Stone, Ex-Champion Of Hoenn._

"Steven can't seem to sing your praises enough" Damien placed the file down looking at Billie who nodded,

"Course, I'm awesome!" Billie smirked, looking down at the last file on the table,

"By the way, why do you have these files?" Damien asked,

"Hm? Oh the Master tournament is coming up, so I wanted to know who I'd be facing" Billie replied,

"Its not for another a year and 8 months!" Damien scowled,

"I know that" Billie chuckled, "But I need to prepare, anyway I think that she should join us, we need more girl power!"

Damien sighed and picked up the file,

_Name: Melissa_

_Water Master of Unova._

_Personal Report: Pokémon Master Melissa is an aqua Mastermind, her tactics and kind nature to all Pokémon are only matched by the anger of Her Gyarados, which maybe nothing to do with her but still must be calmed. I have faced her several times and she always soaks me in battle, using such tactics to distract her opponent while she attack's her enemy. She may be young in years, but her determination to be the best Water Master ever born will drive her to who knows where' – N, Former Champion of Unova and Former King of Team Plasma._

"Well I agree, N was a skilled trainer" Damien shrugged, "So she's in... wait look there's one more!"

Billie looked at the bookcase where Damien was pointed and she jumped up looking over at it, picking up the file,

"She's in too... I know her personally" Billie smirked, handing the file to Damien to read,

_Name: Ty_

_Flight Master of Johto._

_Personal Report: Pokémon Master Ty is a quiet individual who is young in years, yet more experienced than most people double her age. She uses her many secondary types to gain an advantage over those types that are strong against her own, and those that are not as well! Boosted by the ancient artefact that her Togekiss holds, her team is more dangerous than half of the Champions in the world! - Bill, Head of Tactical and Pokémon Research in Kanto._

"Bill? He doesn't usually write reports for anyone!" Damien put the file on the table,

"I Know, she's a special case, and the best master of flight in the whole dam world!" Billie smiled,

"Fine, so we got our team, with these Masters, we should be able to take on that orb of darkness... and win" Damien smirked standing up, as the two of them walked to the machines to heal their Pokémon before they left before their long, long journey...

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Fighters Plot

**And I'm back! With a new chappy of course!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The Fighters Plot<strong>

* * *

><p>Damien and Billie had been traveling for days now, covering a quarter of Hoenn, arriving at the northern most point of it, there they knew they'd find the Normal Tower of Hoenn, where Pokémon Master Aloysius and his army of Fighters set up camp and made plots and plans to become the strongest Master of the world, from his small tower in Johto he'd bested four of the best trainers.<p>

The two silent Masters walked over a ridge and gasped at what they saw, a dozen people stood against fifty men and women wearing karate outfits.

"Aloysius must be preparing his men" Billie scowled, gripping hold of Espeon's ball.

"If he thinks he's getting past me then he has another thing coming!" Damien growled, sounding much like his dragons.

"And I'm sure that Pierce will have something to say about it" Billie smirked. Looking at the two where she knew she could see a figure watching from a second floor window.

"A Normal type user against fighting type users? One side much!" Damien scowled,

"You of all people should know that type doesn't determine victory, but it does help" Billie replied as she saw the figure storm out of his tower and towards Aloysius.

"We should head down to see if we can stop Aloysius flooring Pierce, his file says he fears Dragon's so I should scare him all the way to Orre!" Damien smirked,

As the two Masters got closer they got a good look at both Aloysius and Pierce. Aloysius was wearing a Karate outfit, a black belt tied around his waist, he had short black hair and dull grey eyes.

While Pierce wore a light grey hoodie, with a white T-Shirt, Grey trousers and Black boots, his short brown hair lay flat against his head while his pale blue eyes were filled with silent anger.

"Aloysius, what in the name of almighty Arceus are you doing?" Pierce asked looking over at Aloysius.

"I am making ready for my bid to become the Greatest Master in the whole world!" Aloysius replied,

"Phff, you couldn't beat me or any other master and you know it!" Pierce replied,

"I could take you anytime!" Aloysius smirked,

"Fine, if you can beat me here and now, you can move on, if not then you need to return to your tower and forget this stupid plan" Pierce replied, withdrawing a Pokéball from his belt.

"Agreed, Come forth, Hitmontop!" Aloysius smirked,

"Castform, make me proud!" Pierce called out,

"Hitmontop use Rolling Kick!" the Fight Master of Johto called out and it was sent spinning around its feet kicking at everything that got in its way, taking aim as it span

"Castfrom, Lets show him the power of the sun, use Sunny Day!" Pierce called and the two watching Masters frowned, why wouldn't he declare an attack?

Meanwhile the Rolling Kick had hit and Castform had survived the assault, as it had turned into its Sunny form, weakening the attacks power against it,

"Let's try that one again, Rolling Kick!" Aloysius ordered and Hitmontop took aim and went spinning again, flying towards Castform,

"Now, unleash the sun's fury, use Weather Storm*!" Pierce called and Castform looked to the sky as it created a dozen's of Weather Ball's in the sky, sending them crashing into Hitmontop, which was launched against a nearby tree, sending a couple of Pidgey and Taillow flying.

"Hitmontop?" Aloysius asked looking over at his Pokémon, but it had fainted.

"It seems your strength cannot match mine" Pierce smirked, looking at the other Master,

"Go Lucario!" Aloysius called as he threw a Pokeball,

"A Part steel against a fire wielder?" Pierce asked looking at the Pokémon.

"That's Right, unless you're scared of it?" Aloysius asked,

"Scared?" Pierce asked, "I'm more scared of it raining ice cream than you!"

"Ice cream?" Damien asked tilting his head,

"There goes the last spec of respect I have for the world feared Dragon master" Billie sighed, her head in her hands.

Meanwhile on the battlefield, Pierce and Aloysius were still arguing,

"Fine! Let's finish this now, whoever wins this bout, wins the whole match!" Aloysius scowled, "But as I'm sporting, I'll let you swap for your ace!"

"Agreed" Pierce nodded, "You did well Castfrom…. Come forth my lady Meloetta!"

The legendary Pokémon burst forth and looked over at Lucario. Stars appeared in Billie's eyes as she gazed upon the Normal/Psychic legendary.

"Meloetta, use Psychic!" Pierce ordered, and a massive Psychic wave was sent at Lucario, which leapt into the air avoiding it, Meloetta frowned as it saw Lucario's smirk,

"Lucario, use Dark Pulse!" Aloysius ordered and the attack launched at Meloetta, slamming into it, Meloetta looked up and Lucario scowled, it seemed the battle would not go as easy as the aura Pokémon believed

"Meloetta, use Charge Beam!" Pierce ordered, and Meloetta spotted and took aim sent a wave of electric energy at Lucario, which knocked the fighting type backwards, it looked up and smirked again,

"What a waste, Lucario, Finish this with another Dark Pulse!" Aloysius smirked as the dark attack flew at Meloetta, but Meloetta sent another Charge Beam to destroy it, Lucario growled in anger and Meloetta smiled,

"Maybe you're getting cocky" Pierce smirked as he looked at the other Master.

"Lucario, Use Aura Sphere!" Aloysius growled, Lucario used its anger charging up a powerful sphere of aura and the attack of pure energy went flying into Meloetta, not doing very much.

"Meloetta, time for a show of your inner power, Relic Song!" Pierce called, Meloetta began to sing and glide through the air as the attack blasted Lucario backwards, when it had climbed up Meloetta had transformed into her Arae form, the new normal/fighting type smirked again, reading for battle once more

"What is that thing?" Aloysius asked,

"The Normal/Fighting form of Meloetta" Pierce smiled, "Now Meloetta, use Focus Blast!"

Meloetta in its new forme, charged up the attack and sent it flying, it blasted into Lucario, sending it flying and it crashed back to the ground, defeated.

"Thank you Meloetta" Pierce smiled as he walked up to Meloetta's side.

"You... there is no way….. how…. Boys… GET HIM!" Aloysius scowled as he rose, sending out his four other Pokémon while his fellow fighting type trainers sent out all six of their Pokémon .

"Shall we?" Damien smirked and Billie nodded, the two walked down towards the battle,

"You know, it's not nice to pick on people" Billie called to Aloysius.

"And who are you?" one of Aloysius's grunts scowled,

"Me? I'm Billie, Psychic Master of Hoenn" Billie chuckled, taking a low and sarcastic bow

"And I'm the Hoenn Master of Dragon's, Damien" Damien told them appearing by Billie's and Pierce's side.

"So it's a Pokémon Master and his fighters against three Masters? This seems one sided, maybe you should call some back up!" Aloysius laughed.

"Go for it! Salamance, Flygon, Latios, Hydreigon, Dragonite, MegaAmpharos!" Damien called sending his Dragon's out to play,

"Take the Field! Go for it, Gallade, Alakazam, Espeon, Mew, Metagross and Reuniclus!" Billie smiled as her team appeared.

"They really are Masters!" A few of Aloysius's fighters called,

"Miltank, Togekiss, Spinda, Ditto! Come on out!" Pierce called as his remaining team appeared.

"Go!" all the fighters called, their Machamp's, Machoke's, Primeape's, Poliwrath's, Hitmonlee's, Hitmonchan's, Heracross', Hitmontop's, Blaziken's, Breloom's, Hariyama's, Medicham's, Infernape's, Toxicroak's, Lucario's, Gallade's, Emboar's, Conkeldurr's, Throh's, Sawk's, Scrafty's and Mienshao's leapt forward towards them.

"Go!" The trio of Hoenn Masters called and their Pokémon jumped forth, sending forth their most powerful attacks, the raw strength of these attack's sending their trainers backwards, Billie and Damien kept close to their Pokémon , often having to dodge attack's that were aimed at them, while Pierce and Aloysius stood to the back, Pierce issuing one instruction after the other while Aloysius laughed.

After ten minutes, half of the fighters forces had been defeated and recalled, Latios was dealing with all the Toxicroak's , who were spewing Toxic attacks at anything that came near while the pure fighters were being engaged by Billie's Psychic's.

After another hour minutes, all the Fighter's had been bested and only Aloysius had any Pokémon left, he looked upon the trio of Masters that his men had faced then turned away, "You have not seen the last of me!"

The Fight Master turned away and rushed off, the three Master's shared a glance and Pierce nodded to them,

"Thanks for the assistance" Pierce told them, inclining his head to the other Masters

"No problem" Billie replied standing her full height.

"So, to what pleasure do I owe the arrival of two of Hoenn's strongest Masters?" Pierce asked looking over at them,

"We should tell you inside, battlefields always made me feel a bit nauseous" Damien told them, looking around at all the unconscious fighters on the ground.

"Agreed" Billie nodded,

With that the trio of masters walked inside the Tower and Pierce immediately rounded on the two others,

"So why did you come here?" Pierce asked,

"Recently myself and Damien were fighting against, well we don't really know what it was" Billie started,

"A Sort of Black orb of pure darkness" Damien cut in,

"It bested both of us in one attack" Billie told him, "Now we're out for revenge, but what we do know is that he's targeting those who hold ancient artefacts"

"Like what artefacts?" Pierce asked, scowling.

"Arceusian" Billie replied,

Pierce's eyes went wide and he nodded, "So his plan is destruction?"

"We think so" Damien nodded,

"Well I might as well join your little cavalcade of ragtag Masters, so where are we heading?" Pierce smirked,

"Why so keen?" Billie asked,

"well other than this guy kicking the world out of existence as a possibility, you did save me, so I might as well help you guys out" Pierce smiled, as Meloetta began to sing as the sunset over the Hoenn sea.

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
